Sailors and Fighters Collide
by LadySnowy
Summary: Teenager Senshi meet the Z-Fighters as teenagers. Two different worlds collide in a rush of danger. Read to find out what happens!!!!!!
1. Meet the Fighters

Well just to make this clear I do not own Goku, ChiChi, Piccolo, Vegita, Bulma, Yamcha, or Krillin*whine*. I also do not own DragonBall Z or Saturdays(lol) (even though I am obessesed with Akira Toriyama[DBZ])!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER 1  
It was a normal day for Goku, who was out training. ChiChi washing the dishes, tired from last night's parties. One word that would describe them now: Teenagers. Vegita, Bulma, Goku, ChiChi, Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo were all that simple word. Around 14 or so, in 8th grade. It was a glorious Saturday.   
  
  
ChiChi stomped outside and yelled at the top of her enormous lungs "GOKU FOR THE LAST TIME LUNCH IS READY! IF YOU ARNT DOWN HERE BY THE COUNT OF 10 THERE WON'T BE A LUNCH!"   
  
  
"AHHHHHH NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!" Goku screeched and started rushing towards the house. Passing by Piccolo he was halfway towards the house, ChiChi was at 4.  
  
  
Piccolo grunts "Hmph, of all things to be worried about."   
  
  
ChiChi on 8, Goku swooshes past ChiChi, yanking the plate from her grasp. Her eyes bugged out, ChiChi wobbles into the living room, half stunned, half amused. Now Bulma seems to be eating lunch as well. But who is that there? VEGITA?!?!?!?!?!  
  
  
"Mmmmm that was good. I think i'll make another one!" Bulma yawned.  
  
  
"And while your at it bring somemore eggrolls!" demanded Vegita.  
  
  
"Hold your horses mister!" Bulma cried out. "You've already had 13, that's enough! If you eat anymore there won't be enough for Yamcha or Krillin!"  
  
  
"Like I care woman!" Vegita replied.  
  
  
"Well you should! If you say one more sarcastic remark I swear I'll-"  
  
  
"You'll what? Bore me to death with your lectures?" laughed Vegita. Piccolo walks in, furious.  
  
  
"SHUT UP DAMN YOU VEGITA!" he screamed. "I can hardly think in this stupidity ring you've created!"  
  
  
Vegita says "You can hardly think without me being here!", giving Piccolo a grin. Yamcha walks in, a confused look on his face.  
  
  
"Don't give me that crap Vegita! We don't need more of your sarcasm!" replied Piccolo, giving Vegita a dirty look.   
  
  
Yamcha looks at Bulma and mutters "What is Piccolo doing here?"  
  
  
"I heard that." smirks Piccolo. Yamcha and Bulma jump as Piccolo finishes, "My ears don't just frame my head you know."  
  
  
Goku pokes his head around the corner into the kitchen, where Bulma, Vegita, Piccolo, and Yamcha are.   
  
  
"What's going on guys?" he said stupidly.  
  
  
"It's none of your consern Kakarott!!" Vegita shouted back.  
  
  
"Well gosh, I just wanted to know what they we're talking about..." Goku thought as he popped his head back into the living room.  
  
  
A long distance off, Krillin is searching for the remaining Dragonballs. "Now let's see. According to Bulma's radar number 4 should be about 410 meters to the south. Further away I see number 7 to the east and number 3 towards the house. I think i'll go for number 4 first, it's closer." Krillin muttered to himself, flying towards Dragonball 4. 


	2. Teen Scouts

Queen Melevia is my property so please do not use her unless you put that it is mine(LadySnowy's) above ur story! Bunny, Mina, Rei, Amy, Lita, and Luna are *sniff* not mine (poo) and neither is Sailor Moon (double poo).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER 2  
At Crossroads, Bunny(Serena) is shopping with her friends Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye. Now in their "teens"(around 14 to be precise), they can go to the mall by themselves.  
  
  
"Mina this clock is sooooo cute!" Bunny squeeled as she drooled over a glass, black cat clock.  
  
  
"Bunny look at the price tag!" Rei scolded.  
  
  
Bunny looked at Rei funny, then checked out the price tag. "$200!?!?!?!?!? Oh my gosh I can't afford THAT!"  
  
  
"Come on Bunny let's go, we've been at the mall for 6 hours!" whined Lita.   
  
  
"Fine!" snapped Bunny as she thought to herself "It probably wasn't real glass anyway..."  
  
  
The girls walked out of the mall and carried their heavy shopping bags home. Lita started to make cookies for the scouts when Luna popped her head around the corner.  
  
  
"Girls somethings wrong over at the new school. I think you'd better go check it out." she warned the scouts.  
  
  
"Come on let's transform!" said Bunny.  
  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" shouted Mina.  
  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!" Rei screamed.  
  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy beamed.  
  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!" yelled Lita.  
  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!" burst out Bunny.  
  
  
The girls transform into the Sailor Scouts. Mina is Sailor Venus, Rei is Sailor Mars, Amy is Sailor Mercury, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, and last but not least, Bunny is Sailor Moon. They rush to the school building only to find a new kind of monster awaiting them.  
  
  
"Star Seeds...............must have.........Star Seeds......" the monster muttered.  
  
  
"Stop right there evil fiend!" demanded Sailor Moon. "Your days of star-seed-stealing are over! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
  
"We're the Sailor Scouts!" declared the scouts, backing up Sailor Moon. "We are also here to punish you!"  
  
  
The monster smirks at the scouts, especially Sailor Jupiter for some reason.  
  
  
"Queen Melevia will have your Star Seeds.........." grinned the monster.  
  
  
The monster suddenly grabs Sailor Jupiter by the neck. Trying to scream of pain, Sailor Jupiter struggled to get out of the monster's grasp.  
  
  
"MARS CELESTAL FIRE SURROUND!!!" Sailor Mars hissed as fireballs rushed towards the fiend that held Sailor Jupiter. The thing dodges them all, still holding onto Jupiter.  
  
  
"Your Star Seed will be mine!" it screeched. The monster took the Star Seed from Sailor Jupiter in a flash and it glistened in it's hand. "It's mine! The Jupiter Star Seed is mine! The others will be mine as well!" The thing stuffs the Jupiter Star Seed in a pocket for Star Seeds, letting Jupiter fall to the ground.  
  
  
"Jupiter!" Sailor Mars exclaimed, rushing towards the limp body of Sailor Jupiter, only to see it fade into dust. All of a sudden Mars and Mercury float up about 5ft off of the ground. Looking around, somewhat scared, Sailor Moon screams.  
  
  
Sailor Venus tells Sailor Moon, "Pull it together Sailor Moon! We can't win if your like this!"  
  
  
"Venus, Jupiter's........gone..." sniffled Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars' and Sailor Mercury's Star Seeds come out of their bodys as the life fades away from them. The Star Seeds are sucked into the pocket. Sailor Mars' and Sailor Mercury's bodys drop to the ground and are visible for an instant, then disappear like Sailor Jupiter's body had done.  
  
  
Sailor Moon drops to the floor on her knees, whining "Why........why???"  
  
  
"Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus started, Sailor Moon looking at her now. "Do not let their deaths weaken you. There is nothing you can do to undo what has already been done. I am sorry our friends are gone but you can't let that stop you from defeating this guy!"  
  
  
"Your right Venus!" Sailor Moon said, grabbing her Moon Scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEART ATTACK!!!" she shouted, pointing the scepter at the demon. The monster screamed in agony as the attack hit it, the body now gone. A computer dropped to the ground.  
  
  
"I think it was possesed." meantioned Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus heard a shrill, high-pitched, cunning laugh coming from the sky. 


	3. Guardian of Worlds

I know this sucks, but I have to put it. Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon are (awww man!) not mine. Also, Goku and ChiChi are not mine(wahhhhh!!!). Queen Melevia and Sailor Ruri are MINE dang it(HOODY HOO I OWN SOMETHIN'!!!) so please don't use them without my permission and putting that they are mine and not yours(:p) at the top of the page! Hey, life can suck but we can dream!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER 3  
A face faintly appears infront of the remaining scout's faces. The face is a pale white with 2 crossing moons that are black upon her brow(back to back moons running into eachother). Her red, firey hair is long and comes down about 6 inches below her neck, raven-black eyes glaring.   
  
  
"Wh-who's that?!?!?" exclaimed Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Smirking, the beautiful lady's face replied "I am Queen Melevia, ruler of the Dark Sun kingdom. I've come for your Star Seeds, which I see three of yours I have already claimed." An arm(with purple nails) reached out, swiping at Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Dodging the arm along with Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus shouted "We refuse to give up what is rightfully ours! Give back what you have taken from our friends or pay the price!"  
  
  
"Ohh a little fistey are we? Well I can take care of that!" Queen Melevia snickered.  
  
  
Queen Melevia, about to take Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus' Star Seeds, suddenly froze. Time had stopped! Looking around, Sailor Moon saw a figure, about 5'11", floating behind them.  
  
  
"I am Sailor Ruri." said the figure, stepping out into the light. "Sailor Pluto has temporarily stopped time for you, sailors. I must transport you to another world for now, for you are not strong enough to defeat Melevia yet."  
  
  
"I don't understand. Why is she after our Star Seeds?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
  
Sailor Ruri's long, blonde hair rustles in the slight wind, her blue eyes glimmering in the twilight. "Queen Melevia does not have enough power alone to take over the 97% of the universe humans do not know about. She needs the scouts' Star Seeds to be able to have that power."   
  
  
"Melevia grows stronger already, due to the carelessness of Sailor Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. I am sorry for your loss, but you must go on for the other senshi. I must teleport you now, before the effect wears off." Sailor Ruri continued.  
  
  
"But wai-" Sailor Venus started. She didn't complete her sentence. In a flash Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus found themselves in a different world, time still frozen.  
  
  
The scouts found themselves in Bulma's living room, looking at a man with black, strange-styled hair and a beautiful woman with a discouraged look upon her face. These two were Goku and ChiChi of course, eating their lunch. 


	4. Senshi Arrive

Well Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Goku, ChiChi, Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Yamcha are not mine(AWW CRAPNICK!!!) so don't say they are people(and vamps, animals, ext.)!!! I forgot to meantion it in Chapter 3, but the Dark Sun kingdom is also mine(wahoo!)(along with Sailor Ruri) so please don't take it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER 4  
Time comes alive once again and ChiChi screams and faints as she sees the scouts(who are strangers to them of course) in Bulma's house.   
  
  
Goku looks at the senshi and thinks to himself "Wow, who are the new girls? They're pretty hott..."  
  
  
Sailor Moon looks at Goku and then at Sailor Venus. "Wh-where are we Venus?" she asks.  
  
  
Sailor Venus replies "I don't know. Man, I wish Mercury was here, she'd probably figure it out."  
  
  
Bulma pokes her head around the corner and sees ChiChi on the floor unconsious, the scouts by the door. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!?! GOKU DO SOMETHING!!!!!" she shrieks.  
  
  
Goku just sits there, the food somehow still staying in his mouth like it always does, gaping at the senshi.  
  
  
Sailor Venus look at Bulma and asks "Do you know where we are?"  
  
  
An "afraid" look on her face, Bulma says to Sailor Venus "Yo-Your on an island by Halamont Jr. High."  
  
  
Sailor Moon looks confused. "I guess this is the different world Sailor Ruri was talking about."  
  
  
Vegita yells at Bulma "Hey what's the hold up?!?!?! I thought you were going to make more eggrolls Bulma!!!!!"  
  
  
Bulma replies to Vegeta "Well if you'll come in here you'll see what the hold up is!". Under her breath she mutters "Jerk."  
  
  
Vegita roars "WHAT DID YOU SAY WOMAN?!?!?!"  
  
  
Bulma shivers and whimpers "N-nothing....."  
  
  
Vegita smirks and gets up from the table. He walks over to Bulma and looks into the living room. Vegeta is stunned when he sees the senshi there.  
  
  
Goku wonders "Hmm......wonder how long they'll be here......maybe they'll stay with ChiChi and I......"  
  
  
Sailor Venus looks worried. "Um Bunny...." she mutters, "I don't think we should be here....."  
  
  
Vegita can't make words come out and he stumbles back into the kitchen and sits down.  
  
  
Bulma laughs. She says "Maybe THAT will keep that big mouth of his shut for at least 10 seconds!"  
  
  
Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Venus and thinks to herself "Where in the world could we be...?" 


End file.
